El hada del sexo
by Mss Alvery Myt
Summary: Hermione, empieza a tener unos extraños sueños en los que aparece Draco Malfoy, pero lo raro, no es que aparezca él, sino el hecho, de que tienen relaciones sexuales. Pero no es todo, sino que también aparece Harry. Leer adentro, leer advertencia
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una historia que será muy fuerte, tendrá escenas de sexo explicito, aunque también será una comedia drama, como me fascina escribir de así, y es hay donde convierto al hermoso hurón en una simple hada del sexo, que debe complacer a todos aquellos que sueñen con él, y con su compañero, y no nada más eso, sino que cada sueño que tenga Hermione se dará cuenta que lo que le pasa, no es nada mas mientras duerme, sino también en la vida real.**_

_**Por eso, si no estas de acuerdo con esto, o no complazco tus expectativas, te puedes ir a donde se te de la gana, porque yo no voy a andar soportando tus palabras incorrectas.**_

_**Creo que después de esta clara advertencia, si quieres seguir con el FICC, sigue, pero sino, te recomiendo que te salgas de aquí y no vuelvas.**_

_**Si lees el FICC y no te gusta, pues ya muy tu opinión, yo solo lo escribo para relajarme y divertirme.**_

_**Conste que los personajes no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben, no se necesita ser un genio para eso, y que será un Ficc largo.**_

_**Con esto me despido.**_

_**Mss Alvery MyT**_

Trama:  
Hermione, empieza a tener unos extraños sueños en los que aparece Draco Malfoy, pero lo raro, no es que aparezca él, sino el hecho, de que tienen relaciones sexuales. Pero no es todo, sino que también aparece Harry, y él y su peor enemigo, tienen alas y unos palitos con un símbolo que no quiere saber que significa.

_**EL hada del sexo**_

_No podía ella creer lo que hacía en ese momento. Se estaba montando a su novio en plena playa, pero para no dejar las cosas así, no nada mas lo hacia así, sino que lo hacía enfrente de los amigos de él. Mientras sentía cada penetración fuertemente dada, creía que moriría ahí mismo, y no por la pena, pues eso ya lo había dejado atrás, con su dignidad._

_Sino que veía ahora al mejor amigo de su novio tocándose, masturbándose, mientras los miraba. _

_¿Acaso eso podría ser un poco más sensual, exótico y excitante? _

_No, no había nada mas placentero que ser observada mientras te rompían de buena manera el ano. _

_Hanna, cerro los ojos para disfrutar de las corrientes de sensaciones que le brindaba su novio, pero cuando abrió los ojos, ahí, frente a ella, estaban mas de veinte centímetros de esplendor. Era la verga de Remmy, el mejor amigo de Antonio, su novio._

_-¿Te gusta lo que vez?, si es así, trágatelo._

_Ella estando en cuatro patas, no lo pensó dos veces y se lo trago entero. Remmy empezó a penetrarla sin importarle si la lastimaba, solo pensaba en complacerse._

Oh, merlín, pensé mientras inconscientemente llevaba mi dedo a mi monte venus.

Seguí leyendo ávidamente la lectura mientras me masturbaba, que fuera virgen, no significaba que no tuviera necesidades que atender, me decía a mi misma para no sentirme mal.

La primera vez que lo hice, fue una noche, cuando unos anormales ruidosdecidieron que era hora de acabar con mi rejuvenecedor sueño. Me puse atenta, para venir dándome cuenta que los jaleos venían directamente de la cama de alado, suavemente, y sin hacer nada de ruido, moví la cortina, para encontrarme, que mi compañera, la cual no delatare, le estaba chupando, no perdón, se dice le hacia una _mamada_ a un joven al que no le pude ver bien la cara. La verdad de la situación es que al principio sentí repulsión, e iba a ir con alguna maestra a acusarlos, pero cuando vi como ella lo disfrutaba, como él la tocaba hábilmente, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía mis bragas mojadas.

Ahí me di pena ajena.

Pero hipnotizada como estaba, me toque el clítoris, y sentí una sensación demasiado fuerte, increíble, intensa, abrasadora, como ninguna otra que yo haya tenido.

Y bueno, eme aquí, comprando libros con sexo para no tener que espiar a otros.

Empecé a sentir como iba a tener mi primer orgasmo (siempre me lo interrumpe alguien), porque mi cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar… Oh, dios…

-Hermione, _¿_estas ahí?

La odio, _¿Saben?,_ la odio con toda mi alma, si no era Ginny quien interrumpía, era Lavander, sino, Ron, o Harry, una vez fue Theodore, pero el me dijo mas bien que si necesitaba remplazar ese dedo con uno mucho mas _grande_, le dijera. Eso me dejo traumada, y por eso, ya no podría mirarlo mas a los ojos.

-Aquí estoy. – Le informo con una voz extremadamente serena, para como estaba.

-A que no adivinas con quien lo acabo de hacer. – me dice con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en mi cama.

Claro, Ginny, siéntate, como esta no es mi cama, ni sabes lo que hacias. Pero bueno, una mujer, hace lo que debe hacer.

-No Ginny, no me imagino con quien. – Le digo mientras espero lo inevitable. Ella contándome todo con lujo de detalle.

-Cuidado! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver como una pelota golpeaba a una persona voladora.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, note como un atractivo hombre de pelo castaño, con unas alas de color turquesa.

-_¿_Disculpe, se encuentra bien? – Le pregunte mientras intentaba pararlo

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y me miro, suspiro y con un susurro demasiado escalofriante, murmuro las palabras que me condenarían también a ser un hada.

-Ahora, tu serás mi reemplazo, serás el hada del sexo, romperás con tu inocencia, para destruir y complacer a los demás, tu compañero te explicara tus obligaciones.

Diciendo eso, desapareció en mis brazos, y cuando me di cuenta, tenía un nombre y una dirección en el papel.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los RRs y a quienes me leen, les deseo un buen fin de semana. Besos, Mss Alvery

_**El hada del sexo**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

-¡Cuidado! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas al ver como una pelota golpeaba a una persona voladora.

-¡Harry! – Me gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Ahora vengo, creo que golpee algo con la pelota. – o a alguien. Le dije mientras volaba a hacia la cosa caída.

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente, note como un atractivo hombre de pelo castaño, con unas alas de color turquesa se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aunque no sabía si estaba muerto o en la inconciencia total.

Me acerque a la primera vara de madera que observe, para agarrarla y empezar a picarle en el costado, no fuera a ser que fuera de tendencia agresiva y me quisiera matar.

Lo primero que le oí decir fue un suave, _ah…_ para luego darme a entender que era inofensivo…

-¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? – Le pregunte mientras me acercaba e intentaba pararlo, cosa que no fue nada fácil, si se me permite decir, pues era más alto que yo, y no me ayudaba en nada.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y me miro, suspiro y con un susurro demasiado escalofriante, murmuro las palabras que me condenarían también a ser un hada.

-Ahora, tú serás mi reemplazo, serás el hada del sexo, romperás con tu inocencia, para destruir y complacer a los demás, tu compañero te explicara tus obligaciones.

-Que me jodan. – Murmure con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Diciendo eso, desapareció en mis brazos, y cuando me di cuenta, tenía un nombre y una dirección en el papel.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Hada Maestra del sexo,_

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

-Que me jodan al doble. – Dije mientras aventaba el mugroso papel como si me quemara la piel.

/*-*/*-*/*-*/-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/**/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

_Corre, corre, corre, llegaras tarde a la clase de pociones…_ me decía a mi misma mientras me obligaba a correr y a odiar a mis padres.

Verán, la realidad es que soy un ratón de biblioteca, y siempre lo e sido, nunca me enseñaron la importancia de los deportes, si de la salud del cuerpo, pero no a correr mucho, ni nada por el estilo.

Ahora que lo pienso…necesitare a caso mucha condición física si quiero perder mi virginidad? (lamento no tener el otro signo, mi computadora es de EUA)

Huy! Espero que no, porque sino no aguantaría nada, de nada.

- Hermione! – Me grito Ron desde la puerta de roble, abriéndomela por primera vez. Me sentí importante al pasar, y encontrarme con un pastel de crema batida en la cara…

Cuanta hasta diez Herms, no explotes, no mates a Ron por su grañidísima idea, no, tranquila…uno….dos…tres…cuatro…

-Chicos, pásenme otro pastel, parece que se ahogo con el otro…

_oh, no Ron, eso si que no_…

Kapuf! Se oyó en toda la sala.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi a Ron con su _otro _pastel embarrado en su queridísima cara y pelo, sonreí.

Vendetta, Ron, Vendetta…

/*-*/*-*/*-*/-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/**/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

-Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo. – Le dijo Harry al acercarse al rubio.

Este lo miro de arriba bajo, como si mirara una cucaracha gigante y asquerosa. Aunque hizo que Harry se sintiera fuera de sitio.

-Que puedo hacer por ti…cara rajada. – Si por el fuera, hubiera jurado que había sonado su _apodo_ como algo sexual, una promesa de… - Ya dejaste de alucinar? O prefieres seguir pensando en las moscas que entran en tu boca, eh, Potter?

_De acuerdo, fue una tontería, además, no soy gay… aunque por él me haría… AH! Pensamientos sucios, asco, asco, ah!_ Pensó Harry mirando con demasiado odio a Malfoy y repulsión para si mismo.

-Me dieron esta tarjeta, Hurón, y se me hizo que necesitabas verla. – Dijo mientras se la tendía a éste.

Draco tomo la tarjeta de las callosas manos de su archí enemigo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba, sintió su mundo caer… Cómo era posible, que Potter fuera el que remplazara a Jerommy? Y dónde estaba éste susodicho?

_Merlín_…pensó Draco al momento empezaba a retomar el color

-Así, que tú serás mi nuevo compañero… - Dijo con asco. – Bueno, pasare por ti en la noche. En nuestro trabajo, harás lo que te diga, o habrá consecuencias.

Diciendo eso, dejo a Harry con la palabra en la boca

/*-*/*-*/*-*/-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/**/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré las persianas. Cerré mis ojos y me puse a contar ovejas…recordando mi libro…

_Me sentía demasiado hambrienta y perezosa, y no era un hambre normal, era uno de los que se calma conforme de una manera carnal…_

_Busque a mi alrededor, esperando ver a una carnada, y la encontré, sentado leyendo un libro, con el fleco ocultándole los ojo._

_Cielos, si que era hermoso. Me acerque, sin darme vergüenza alguna mi revelador atuendo. Un bracier media copa color rojo y con encaje negro, y una tanga a juego, sujetas a unas medias negras de encaje y zapatos de tacón alto y de aguja negros… y un antifaz que cubriera la mitad de mi cara…_

_-Tienes hambre gatita. – Me preguntó otro joven mientras por detrás pasaba sus expertas manos por mi inexistente estomago._

_-Si…- Murmure, restregando mi trasero contra su entre pierna._

_Dios, que delicioso era esto… sentí como me pegaba contra una pared y desabrochaba mi bracier, para dejar libres mis pechos…_

_Empezó a tocarlos suavemente, para luego pellizcarlos, sentí el dolor dentro de mi, pero me gusto…nunca me creí masoquista, pero ese hombre sabia lo que hacia._

_No me dejaba verle la cara, solo sabia que me empezaba a desvestir._

_Sentí su pene en la entrada de mi ano, y fue en ese momento donde me asuste. Era virgen, de ahí y vaginal…_

_-No te asustes…Solo dolerá un poco. – Me dijo Malfoy mientras separaba mis nalgas y se preparaba para…_

RING RIN RING RIN RIGN RIN RIGN

Me desperté sobresaltada, Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Me preguntaba mientras agarraba instintivamente mi pecho.

_Por qué soñaste con Malfoy, eh, Mione?_ Me decía mi inconsciente.

-Por qué es bastante atractivo. – Me murmure, mientras me volvia a hechar contra la almohada.


End file.
